


Атлант расправил плечи

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Dark Steve Rogers, Death, Deathfic, Gen, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Psychic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen
Summary: Стивен Роджерс спас мир, но только он один знает, какой ценой.Примечание/Предупреждения:гидра!Стив, отчасти дарк!Стив, нон-кон, смерть персонажей, описание физического и психологического насилия.





	Атлант расправил плечи

_Кольцо знает путь к моему сердцу, знает, что меня мучает жалость ко всем слабым и беззащитным, а с его помощью – о, как бы надежно я их защитил, чтобы превратить потом в своих рабов._ Дж.Р.Р Толкиен

— Г-господин Верховный лидер! Разрешите обратиться.

 

Голос по-мальчишечьи сорвался. Стив медленно отвернулся от окна. Нью-Йорк с высоты всегда завораживал его. Неоновое сияние голограмм, электрические реки улиц, четкие границы жилых зон. Все, что он любил и хотел защитить.

 

Лейтенантик, вытянувшийся перед ним, был и правда юн: восторженные голубые глаза чуть навыкате, по-детски пухлые, смешно вздрагивающие губы. Видимо, новенький в Ставке. Впервые увидел живую легенду. 

 

Стив привычно распрямился: с годами это давалось все тяжелей. Но он должен помнить о том, какой пример подает остальным.

 

— Не надо этих церемоний, юноша, — мягко сказал он. — Мы все — солдаты страны, с того момента как надели белый мундир. Можете обращаться ко мне просто — Капитан. 

 

— Д-да! То есть, так точно, Капитан. 

 

Глаза у него выкатились еще больше, щеки залил румянец. Сегодня вечером расскажет об этом всем сослуживцам, семье и друзьям. Очередная история о Стивене Роджерсе и его легендарной скромности. Готовый мемуар для газеты. Как они там пишут — лидер, спасший человечество и сделавший Америку воистине великой, в личной жизни был по-солдатски прост…

 

Он давно изучил эти правила и играл по ним без ошибок. Стив знал людей лучше, чем ему хотелось бы. Видел их насквозь. Этот, перед ним, — восторженный неофит. Только что Стив купил его пожизненную преданность за пару потрепанных банальностей. 

 

— Докладывайте. 

 

— Контртеррористический отдел сумел выследить Карателя. Сегодня они обещают взять его. Наш агент в рядах Сопротивления сегодня назначил ему встречу, якобы для того, чтобы передать интересующую его информацию. 

 

— И что это за информация? Что он хотел узнать? 

 

— Все, что возможно, о вас, К-капитан. 

 

— Вот как? Во сколько и где состоится встреча? 

 

— В 21.30. А где... где-то в катакомбах под Адской кухней. Я... я не уточнил, — лейтенантик залился отчаянным румянцем. 

 

— Плохо, — сухо бросил Стив. 

 

Юнец виновато втянул голову в плечи. Это правильно. Теперь будет стараться втройне. 

 

— А что с экспедицией отдела W? 

 

Отдел W — Walhalla — он назвал в память о Торе. И в знак надежды, которая ни на минуту его не покидала. Когда-нибудь снова встретиться с ними всеми. Перевернуть чистый лист, открыть дверь в прошлое, за которой они будут его ждать. Не такие, какими он их запомнил — мертвые лица в копоти и саже, комок перекрученной стали вместо Тони, — а веселые, смеющиеся и живые. 

 

— Они вернулись полчаса назад…

 

— И? 

 

— Ничего, сэр. 

 

Стив не позволил рукам сжаться в кулаки, но скулы ощутимо свело. Холодок поднялся изнутри, скрутил, сжал горло, не позволяя вдохнуть. 

 

Ничего. Который раз — ничего. Очередная информация о Космическом Кубе оказалась пустышкой. Черный джет отдела W напрасно летал в Гималаи. Он вернулся пустым. То, что вот уже восемь лет было ему нужно больше жизни, — не давалось в руки. 

 

Но для Стива никогда не было такого слова — «невозможно». Были лишь слова «какой ценой». 

 

На этот вопрос он привык отвечать — «любой». 

 

Плечи закаменели от безмолвной ярости. Хотелось бежать, драться, что-то делать. 

 

— Можете идти. Передайте, что я лично приму участие в поимке Карателя. Буду в контртеррористическом отделе через пять минут для планирования операции. 

 

***

Натягивая белые форменные перчатки, он привычно бросил быстрый взгляд в зеркало. Правильное, волевое лицо, твердо прочерченная линия губ, безупречно выбритый подбородок. Синий взгляд из-под аккуратной пряди светлых волос. Застегнутый под горло белоснежный глухой воротничок. 

 

Лицо в зеркале казалось знакомым до мелочи — и незнакомым одновременно. Стив криво усмехнулся. 

 

Вряд ли в стране — и во всем мире — нашелся бы человек, который не узнал бы в лицо Верховного лидера, героя, спасшего Землю.

 

«И только я один знаю правду». 

 

Перед ним, стремительно шагавшим по коридорам Ставки, словно катилась электризующая, будоражащая волна. Дежурный офицер на посту вскочил, роняя фуражку, вытянулся с непокрытой головой — Стив подарил ему сдержанный намек на улыбку. Дежурный рванулся вперед, чтобы распахнуть перед ним дверь конференц-зала. 

 

Весь контртеррористический был в сборе. Люди с легким шумом поднялись с мест, застыли, ожидая пока он войдет и сядет.

 

«Не мои солдаты». 

 

Так ему было легче. Вот уже восемь лет как те, с кем он строил новый мир, не были для него его солдатами. Теми, кого закроешь собой. 

 

«Его» люди, его последние друзья легли мертвыми на развалинах Филадельфии. 

 

(Все вокруг было серым от дыма и пыли: развалины домов, лица выживших. Мужчина с лицом в темной пыли прижимал к себе два мертвых тела — девочку и женщину. Кажется, он кричал, и рот у него тоже был серый, темный. И небо стало каменно-тяжелым, ложась на плечи Стиву, отныне и навсегда — ему одному).

 

Он моргнул. 

 

— Давайте начнем, — тихо сказал Стив, усаживаясь на место. — Вводную, пожалуйста. 

 

В зале сдержанно зашушукались. Осторожные перешептывания не стихли полностью, даже когда полковник Рей Морган включил голопроектор и развернул объемную схему катакомб под Адской кухней.

 

Стив видел их эмоции насквозь: любопытство и возбуждение. Не каждый день Капитан выходил на операцию вместе с рядовыми бойцами. Но и сама их цель была далеко не рядовой. 

 

Каратель. Грозный, неуловимый лидер Сопротивления. Враг, еще более страшный оттого, что о нем они почти ничего не знали — кроме легенд, конечно. Призрак с белым черепом на футболке. По слухам, он последние семь лет жил в катакомбах под Красными зонами.

 

Каратель никому не доверял и почти ни с кем не общался напрямую. Его приказы приходили в зашифрованных радиопередачах и через Даркнет. Легенды о нем расползались по мутантским гетто, как проказа. Даже о его внешности до сегодняшнего дня разведка собрала крайне мало сведений. Говорили, что он высокий: рост не скроешь никакой маскировкой.

 

Достоверно известно было только одно. Если ты стал целью Карателя — считай, ты покойник. 

 

Десятки безумных по дерзости убийств и похищений — высокопоставленные офицеры, уполномоченные по делам мутантов, ученые, занимавшиеся чипированием. Тела двоих специалистов по чипам так и не были обнаружены. Говорят, что он организовал в одной из Красных зон подпольную клинику по хирургическому извлечению чипов. Возможно, следы двух пропавших медиков из Научного отдела затерялись именно там. 

 

Этот человек вел свою личную войну эффективно, не размениваясь на мелочи. Каратель наводил ужас — и оставался безликим и безымянным. Никаких зацепок: нанеся удар, он исчезал во тьме выжженных развалин и подземелий, растворялся в толпе Белых зон или его кровавый след уходил в глубь гетто. 

 

Только на этой неделе агент, уже несколько лет как внедренный в Сопротивление, сумел выйти на контакт. До него дошли слухи: Каратель интересуется любыми сведениями о Стивене Роджерсе.

 

Стив физически чувствовал на себе десятки взглядов — быстрых, осторожных: глянуть исподтишка и отвести глаза, лишь бы не заметил. Как прикосновения липких и вороватых пальцев. 

 

«Не мои солдаты».

 

Тони бы отпустил одну из своих дурацких шуточек о шизанутых поклонниках Капитана Америка, а сам бы глаз с него не спускал, пока бы они не поймали убийцу, и на запястье у него всегда поблескивал браслет от брони, замаскированный под дорогущие часы, из тех, что носят только миллиардеры.

 

Баки бы не отвел взгляд. Смотрел бы на Стива как обычно: тяжело, прицельно, пронзительно. Его застывшие глаза так смотрели в небо, неприязненно и сердито, когда Стив нашел его на развалинах в Филадельфии. Из груди у него вышли три арматурных прута: отброшенный с чудовищной силой, Баки упал на них спиной... 

 

Стив глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и сосредоточился на деталях предстоящей операции. По крови привычно разбежался адреналин, разгоняя сердце. Пока есть враги, — жизнь хороша или хотя бы приемлема. 

 

***

До выезда еще было время. Стив переоделся в гражданское, сверхпрочный кевларовый бронежилет скрыла футболка, в ухе удобно устроился микронаушник рации. Он не любил черную полевую форму, с ее серебряными нашивками: неприятно напоминала вторую мировую. 

 

Перед тем, как пройти в двери одного из неприметных боковых выходов, он надвинул на глаза потрепанную бейсболку. В ухе скрипнул и ожил наушник.

 

— Капитан, говорит Эскорт-17, мы выдвигаемся? 

 

— Отбой. Я хочу прогуляться один. 

 

— Но, сэр, учитывая обстоятельства…

 

— Повторяю, отбой.

 

Рик Джонс и раньше не одобрял эту привычку Стива. И не боялся спорить с ним, а это мало кто позволял себе. Седой, по-медвежьи широкоплечий, обманчиво-медлительный начальник личной охраны Лидера был из старого Щ.И.Т.а. Из того, что осталось от Щ.И.Т.а после Дня Чумы. 

 

Сейчас Рик, должно быть, с ума сходит от беспокойства. Причина ясна: Каратель. На прилегающих улицах наверняка уже полным-полно агентов Джонса. Рик не был бы Риком, если бы не поступал по-своему. Ничего, им полезно размяться. А самому Стиву остро нужны эти несколько минут, когда он неузнанным бредет по улице. Даже если это иллюзия. 

 

***

Он влился в поток прохожих, сунул руки в карманы и чуть ссутулился, чтобы скрыть рост. 

 

Парень перед ним жевал гамбургер, откусывая на ходу огромные куски и роняя на модные драные джинсы капли кетчупа. Мужчина в дорогом светлом плаще обнял за талию хорошенькую девушку. Усталая женщина волокла за руку ребенка, тот упирался и ревел на пол-улицы. Граждане Белой зоны возвращались домой. Призывно светились витрины, сияли огни небоскребов. В небе мигали, сменяя друг друга, рекламные голограммы. 

 

По его лицу пробежала полоса яркого света. Стив поднял глаза. 

 

Рекламу отдыха на Гавайях сменил голо-ролик Министерства моральных устоев. Верховный лидер, отечески щурясь, глядел с высоты в глаза каждому из прохожих — черт его знает, как они там добиваются такого эффекта? 

 

На белом мундире, на груди сияла золотом ГИДРА — символ Объединенной Партии Порядка. 

 

***

Они до смешного цеплялись за эти свои символы и ритуалы. ГИДРА на эмблеме Объединенной Партии была одним из условий на переговорах, серьезно. Он тогда сделал вид, что с трудом идет на эту уступку, но сам еле удерживался от смеха. 

 

Для него не осталось ничего важного, кроме цели. Спасти и защитить всех, кого еще можно защитить.

 

Когда началась Чума мутантов, ему нужны были все сведения о нелюдях и любые союзники. Особенно те, кто уже работал с Одаренными.

 

Теперь дар стал проклятием.

 

После Дня Чумы и бойни в Филадельфии Стив готов был на союз с кем угодно. Он собрал под свою руку остатки Щ.И.Т.а и стал новым директором, но ресурсов не хватало, чтобы взять ситуацию под контроль. По всему миру бушевала эпидемия странного вируса, сводившего людей со сверхспособностями с ума. Щ.И.Т. много работал с нелюдями, и потому большинство его сотрудников погибли в первые же дни — они оказались рядом с бесноватыми мутантами. 

 

Стиву нужны были знания и технологии, которые позволили бы обуздать существ, умеющих взглядом выжигать кварталы и насылать безумные видения на целые города. 

 

Он искал их в европейских столицах и на заснеженных просторах России, в горах Непала и глухих индийских деревнях. И нашел. Ученые и солдаты ГИДРЫ, ее недодавленные головы. Не все базы, которые ему удалось обнаружить, были заброшенными. Крупнейшая тайная организация мира, за которой Щ.И.Т. охотился годами, затаилась, ушла в подполье и выжила. 

 

Он собрал их на переговоры через день после того, как на орбите зависли космические корабли, и человечество услышало новое имя — Танос. 

 

Казалось, что мир доживает последние дни. По всей Европе рушились правительства, на месте Белого дома дотлевала дымящаяся воронка. Верхушка ГИДРЫ тоже понимала, что придется объединиться против общего врага. Но они хотели сделать это на своих условиях.

 

Дураки. Он видел их планы насквозь. Легализоваться и прибрать к рукам власть, подняв на свое знамя самого Капитана Америку. Что может лучше легитимизировать сомнительную силу в политическом поле, чем герой, чье имя знает весь мир? 

 

Они рассчитывали победить общего врага, а потом избавиться от неудобного союзника. Они просчитались только в одном. 

 

Стив прекрасно знал, что из-за его моральных принципов он казался многим людям недальновидным и наивным. 

 

Все эти люди упускали из виду один до смешного очевидный факт. 

 

Сыворотка Эрскина наращивала не только кости и мышцы. Другой становилась сама скорость нервных процессов, качество нейронных связей. Его мозг работал как мощный компьютер, мгновенно собирая и анализируя информацию, чтобы выдать наилучшее тактическое решение. 

 

В эти игры можно было играть не только на поле боя. Вокруг него больше не было его солдат, и его ничто не ограничивало. Большинство из функционеров ГИДРЫ так и не успели это понять. Все они рвались к власти, заключали временные союзы и пытались сожрать друг друга, как пауки в банке. 

 

Только самые умные — да и то слишком поздно — заметили, что наивный простачок Стив, картонный Капитан Америка, как-то случайно каждый раз оказывался на стороне победителей. 

 

Он дошел до конца Проспекта Победителей — там уже видна была стена, опоясывающая Белую зону. Остановился на углу, взглянул на часы. Через две минуты здесь будут бронированные машины кортежа. Прогулка закончена.

 

Он еще раз глянул в небо, в котором гасли призрачные очертания золотой ГИДРЫ. 

 

Спи спокойно, Белая зона. За твой мирный сон заплачено сполна. 

 

***

Загудел мотор, бронированные ворота медленно отъехали в сторону, открывая дорогу. Командир блокпоста вытянулся, вскинув к виску два пальца в белой перчатке. Узнал его в профиль через окно машины. Стив откинулся назад, утонул в тени.

 

Когда-нибудь все это станет не нужно. Вечер будет по-летнему теплым и тихим. Стив растворится в шумной толпе, и никто не будет узнавать его в лицо. 

 

«Они все считают меня героем». 

 

Он скрипнул зубами. 

 

Мимо поплыли обшарпанные здания и тускло освещенные улицы Желтой зоны. На перекрестке они остановились, пропуская два джипа регулярного патруля. Стив заметил несколько прохожих, боязливо жавшихся к стенам и мусорным бакам, подальше от машин с эмблемой ГИДРЫ на борту. Еще через квартал на остановке двое патрульных в черной полевой форме проверяли у кучки подростков чиповые сигнатуры.

 

В Желтую зону выселяли правонарушителей и людей, заподозренных в нелояльности. Сюда можно было попасть за мелкую кражу — или преступление против моральных устоев. Безликие типовые многоэтажки заселяли сочувствующие нелюдям, близкие родственники мутантов — и просто мелкая шпана, принудительно переселенная из Белой зоны. 

 

Отсюда можно было подняться обратно, если ты честно трудился и соблюдал правила.

 

Тех, кто не хотел исправляться и упорствовал в неуважении к закону, ждала дорога в ад. 

 

***

Резкий белый свет прожекторов вычертил впереди высокую, в три человеческих ростов стену. Полковник Рей Морган слева от Стива едва уловимым движением поправил разгрузку и подтянул ремень своего автомата. Майор, сидевший у левого окна — Стив мог бы вспомнить его имя, но не особо хотелось, — нервно сглотнул и активировал свой планшет-сканер. 

 

Стена приближалась. Наверху по-змеиному поблескивали кольца колючей проволоки, через равные промежутки мигали красные огоньки лазерных турелей заградительного огня. За стеной, утыканной датчиками и камерами, лежала в темноте Красная зона. Гетто для мутантов и сочувствующих им, в которое восемь лет назад превратился старый район Нью-Йорка под названием Адская Кухня. 

 

«По-другому было нельзя», — напомнил себе Стив.

 

***

Когда он сомневался или ему становилось страшно от того, что он, Капитан Америка, делал, — Стив вспоминал небо над Филадельфией. 

 

Ничего особенного, в общем-то. Низкие тучи, серая хмарь — с тех пор он плохо чувствовал себя в пасмурные дни, голова раскалывалась, хотя он был абсолютно здоров. И Стив глушил себя мощнейшими опиатами, борясь больше с воспоминаниями, чем с болью. 

 

В воздухе висела гарь и пыль, по рухнувшим домам кое-где, весело потрескивая, полз огонь. Порой с шумом рушилось перекрытие, к грохоту примешивались и другие звуки — странные, похожие на отдаленный звериный вой. 

 

Стив не сразу вспомнил, что так кричат люди от сильной боли. 

 

Клинта и Наташу нашли вместе. Неуправляемая мощь, разнесшая половину города, убившая Тони, Баки, разорвавшая на клочки Халка, — пощадила их. Судьба порой бывает до ужаса иронична. Второй приступ у Ванды прокатился по городу волной неуправляемой агрессии — она ведь была не только телекинетиком, но и телепатом. 

 

Позже эксперты реконструируют картину событий: как квартал за кварталом люди сходили с ума и голыми руками убивали близких — а потом приходили в себя. Тело Наташи было изуродовано ножом почти до неузнаваемости. Через три минуты Клинт выстрелил себе в висок из собственного пистолета. 

 

«Я не спас их. Я опоздал». 

 

Когда джет Стива приземлился на развалинах, было уже поздно. 

 

Он помнил ужас, дрожащий в огромных глазах Ванды. Она стояла среди обломков и дыма — маленькая, хрупкая и напуганная, еще не до конца осознавшая, что произошло. Чума мутантов накатывала приступами безумия, не оставляя воспоминаний, это было по-своему милосердно. Стив медленно шел к ней, не сводя глаз с алого сияния, разгоравшегося вокруг ее хрупкой фигурки. 

 

— Стив, что случилось?! — со слезами выкрикнула она.

 

Стив швырнул щит.

 

Стив попал. 

 

Небо рухнуло ему на плечи грудой серого камня, согнуло, сломало. 

 

***

Дежурный в ярко освещенном изнутри «стакане» вскинул ладонь — знак, что система распознавания свой-чужой получила их электронный пароль. Его напарник завозился над пультом управления. Тяжелые бронированные ворота блокпоста отъехали, освобождая дорогу. 

 

Уличных фонарей здесь давно не было. Яркие лучи военных прожекторов били вдоль главных улиц — бывших авеню. Стриты лежали в темноте. 

 

В белом свете перед ними метнулась тень, перебегая дорогу. Бродячая собака. 

 

По бокам уплывали назад силуэты полуразрушенных довоенных домов и хлипкие скособоченные постройки из обломков, — халупы тех, кого выселили сюда в последние годы. Между домами громоздились горы мусора. В темноте за ними Стиву почудилось движение. 

 

Красная зона. Вода и электричество два часа в день, по расписанию, а умереть ты можешь в любой момент, когда заблагорассудится. 

 

У дома впереди угол был разворочен, в дыре тихо колыхались под ветерком чудом уцелевшие шторы. Стив опознал попадание «Аризоны» — А133, стандартная ракета с беспилотника. Он опустил стекло, глянул в черное небо — там роились белые и желтые искорки дронов. Беспилотники контролировали все Красные зоны по ночам, потому что регулярные патрули не справлялись.

 

Он снова прищурился в темноту между домами. Нет, ему не почудилось. Он различил ловко перебегающие между мусорными кучами фигурки. Слишком подвижные и маленькие для взрослых. Дети. Трое. 

 

— Что там? — напряженно переспросил майор, нацеливая в ту сторону сканнер. При свете лампочки в машине на его лбу тускло блестела испарина. 

 

Стив успокаивающе улыбнулся и уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать «Это просто дети», — но всмотрелся в темноту еще раз — и замер. 

 

На черной стене смутно белел свежей краской нарисованный под трафарет череп. Знак Карателя.

 

— Снимите сигнатуры, быстро, — просипел он. Ярость ударила под дых развернувшейся пружиной, словно только ждала повода высвободиться. 

 

Мутантское отродье и враги государства молиться на него готовы. Еще бы — неуловимый террорист, носящий на своей груди изображение черепа, уничтожил два десятка высших офицеров ГИДРЫ. В допросных комнатах все арестованные, услышав вопросы о Карателе, словно проглатывали языки. Половину информации, которой располагала разведка, составляли непроверенные слухи. 

 

Говорили, что ночами не военная комендатура, а Каратель — истинная власть в Адской кухне. Стив знал, что это не так. Рассказывали, будто он построил подземную железную дорогу, соединяющую несколько Красных зон — и это тоже вряд ли было правдой. Говорили, будто в подземельях под Адской кухней есть подпольная клиника, где извлекают чипы — это сложная операция, чипы вживлялись обычно в стенку крупной артерии, одно неловкое движение хирурга — и пациенту конец. 

 

А вот это могло быть реальностью. 

 

— Ах ты черт, — пробормотал майор, глядя на две желтые точки на экране сканера. — Один был без чипа. 

 

Его пальцы пробежались по экрану, зависли над красной кнопкой с крупной надписью Activate. 

 

Стив схватил за запястье, не рассуждая, выкрутил до хруста, только потом опомнился.

 

— Это же дети, — выдохнул он, — Вы с ума сошли, майор? Мы не воюем с детьми!

 

Микрочипы давно заменяли паспорта, водительские права и другие документы, даже в Белых зонах. Но в Белых зонах их вживляли лишь совершеннолетним и только для идентификации личности. 

 

В Красных зонах чипировали всех поголовно с шести лет. И в каждый чип был вмонтирован миниатюрный взрыватель, который можно было активировать с полицейского сканера. 

 

— Напомните мне, майор, — задушенно просипел Стив, — что написано о наказаниях для несовершеннолетних до четырнадцати в уставе? Часть 5.1, «Штатные ситуации»? Потому что мне кажется, что вы забыли устав.

 

Кость под его пальцами готова была переломиться, еще небольшое усилие — и всё. Стиву бешено, до кислого вкуса во рту хотелось сломать ее.

 

— За правонарушения, не представляющие угрозы жизни и здоровью граждан, максимальное наказание — два месяца воспитательного лагеря, — забубнил офицер, старательно избегая встречаться взглядом со Стивом. Его глаза перебегали с подголовника переднего кресла на экран планшета — и обратно. 

 

— Вы считали их сигнатуры. Внесите в базу данных и сделайте пометку об отправлении в лагерь, — прошипел Стив, заставляя себя отпустить его руку. 

 

— Есть, Капитан. Так точно. Будет сделано, — пальцы майора мелко, неостановимо тряслись. 

 

«Он ведь уже нажимал эту кнопку, не раз. И уж точно не интересовался возрастом... нарушителей. Это Красная зона, кто здесь будет разбираться. Они все делают это. Все патрульные».

 

Стив откинулся обратно на кресло, борясь с приступом почти физического отвращения, похожего на тошноту. Правый висок и переносица предательски заныли. Жаль, что не сломал ему руку.

 

«Я не этого хотел! Господи боже, я хотел всего лишь защитить всех».

 

Он глянул еще раз в окно из под полуопущенных век — но в небе были лишь мигающие огоньки беспилотников. 

 

***

Из темной дыры колодца будоражаще тянуло прелью и подземной сыростью. Стив вдохнул этот запах, чувствуя себя гончей собакой, которая наконец взяла след. Так хорошо было сосредоточиться только на операции — и больше ни на чем. В голове разливался чистый адреналин. 

 

«Когда вернусь — бросить все усилия на поиски Куба... Когда я его найду, все станет неважно. Я всех верну и все исправлю. По-другому и быть не может». 

 

Офицер, колдующий над переносным пультом управления беспилотниками, растерянно выпрямился: 

 

— Мы потеряли связь со всеми разведывательными дронами, посланными под землю, сэр. 

 

Это Каратель. У Стива по спине пробежал холодок азарта и восхищения. С таким противником не могло быть просто. Разведка и раньше доносила, что под землей есть обширные слепые зоны, где гаснет связь и теряются беспилотники. В последние месяцы выяснилось, что эти зоны  постоянно растут. Сопротивление установило глушащие устройства почти под всей Красной зоной. Умно. 

 

— Спускаемся вслепую, выслать вперед разведывательные группы, — приказал Стив. 

 

Одну разведкоманду высадили у заброшенного коллектора, другая нырнула в обвалившийся вестибюль станции метро на 50-й стрит. Основной ударной группе достался спуск в тоннели под старым доком на набережной. Они зажмут Карателя в предполагаемом месте встречи с трех сторон.

 

Темнота в доках рядом с Гудзоном пахла водорослями и солью, почти как кровь. Обострившимся зрением Стив узнавал фигуры в полумраке вокруг себя. Справа, слева и сзади — трое лучших ребят из его личной охраны. Рик отправил на эту операцию лучших. Рик беспокоился за него, хотя и умело это скрывал. 

 

Впереди шел тот майор — Стив по-прежнему не мог вспомнить его фамилию. Сбоку от группы темных фигур в броне и шлемах откололся один человек — телохранитель справа чуть напрягся — и тут же расслабился. 

 

— Господин Капитан. Сэр... Разрешите... пойти с вами? 

 

Стив поморщился, радуясь, что темнота скрывает выражение его лица. 

 

Слишком большой, не по размеру подобранный шлем болтался на нем неловко, как ореховая скорлупа. Бронежилет съехал чуть набок: плохо подтянут. Лейтенантик из штаба, с восторженными голубыми глазами. Черт бы его побрал. Ему-то туда зачем?

 

— Я вызвался добровольцем. Несколько человек отказались. 

 

«Они знали о чем речь, дурачок. Видели, на что способен Каратель. А ты для него даже не угроза. Ты для него мишень, вроде бумажной. Черт. Запретишь тебе соваться — ты все равно туда полезешь. Лучше уж будь рядом».

 

— Хорошо, лейтенант. Держитесь рядом со мной. Я верю, что вы не подведете. 

 

Тот аж захлебнулся от восторга. 

  
  


***

Бесшумно продвигаться не получилось: под ногами вскоре захлюпала жижа. Пахло так, что хоть святых выноси. Свисавшие сверху кабели оплетала какая-то склизкая растительная дрянь — Стив потрогал один кончиками пальцев. Очки ночного видения помогали плохо: все вокруг расплывалось. Они крались по коридорам, пересекали подземные коллекторы по пояс в грязи, шаг за шагом спускаясь все глубже под землю. В царство Карателя.

 

Стив поймал себя на том, что здесь ему <i> _ правильно _ </i>. Как будто он на своем месте. 

 

Остальные, видимо, так не считали. Он всей кожей чувствовал их напряжение. Ребята Рика почти касались его плечами справа и слева. Пальцы у них все время были на спусковых крючках. Майор, шагавший впереди, остановился на развилке. В руках у него тускло светился планшет с картой подземных коммуникаций. 

 

— Направо, — шепнул он, сверившись с экраном. — Мы совсем близко.

 

Тоннель внезапно закончился, оборвавшись в кромешную тьму. Впереди включили фонарик. Луч нащупал несколько метров пола, тускло блеснувшую вдалеке металлическую конструкцию. Стены раздались, потолок ушел куда-то вверх, не видный в темноте. 

 

— Погасите свет! — рявкнул Стив. Но он опоздал со своей догадкой. 

 

Ослепительная вспышка стерла черные фигуры бойцов впереди. Он бросился на пол, утягивая с собой лейтенанта. Уши заложило от грохота. Стив зажмурился. Перед глазами плавали раскаленные добела круги. Боевая плюс световая граната. Нужно прожить еще несколько секунд, чтобы зрение вернулось хотя бы наполовину. Под потолком лязгнул затвор, загрохотало что-то крупнокалиберное. 

 

Он ждал их. 

Стив, вжимаясь в пол, слепо пополз в глубину тоннеля. Лейтенантика волок с собой за шиворот — тот почти не сопротивлялся. Они перекатились через кучу мусора и обломков. 

 

Выше, в другом тоннеле что-то грохнуло и закричали люди. Вторая группа подорвалась в узком подземном ходе, судя по звуку, на клейморе. 

 

Зато третья уцелела. Из-под потолка грянули выстрелы, раздался топот ног. Стив открыл глаза. Мелькающие лучи фонарей выхватили из темноты стальной помост под потолком, какие-то тросы. Стреляли уже и сверху и снизу, стены гудели от грохота. 

 

Стив поморгал больными глазами — и увидел его. 

 

Темная, мощная фигура на секунду пересекла луч света, в прыжке, в броске. Мелькнул грязно-белый череп на футболке — и Каратель обрушился вниз. 

 

Он прыгнул с высоты метров в семь и сумел мягко приземлиться на ноги прямо среди бойцов спецназа. Грамотно. Завязаться в рукопашную, чтобы сверху не могли стрелять, и пробить себе путь к выходу. В его руках мелькнул длинный узкий нож — и тут же нашел щель между шлемом и бронежилетом одного из ребят Рика. На него навалились двое, но он сумел сделать еще несколько шагов к тоннелю, тяжело, как медведь, на котором повисли собаки. 

 

Стив мягко уперся рукой в обломки, готовый выстрелиться вперед. Он возьмет Карателя живым. Ему нужно чуть меньше секунды на бросок. 

 

Каратель вывернул из руки бойца короткий пистолет-пулемет, локтем отшвырнул обезоруженного врага в сторону. Стив увидел, как еще один раненый офицер на четвереньках, в слепой панике пытается отползти с дороги в сторону и скрыться в темноте. Рядом с ладонями, упершимися в пол, тускло мерцал зеленоватый экран планшета. 

 

Тот майор. 

 

Надо подождать всего шесть десятых секунды, — прикинул Стив, вжимаясь в острые осколки кирпича. 

 

Каратель вскинул ствол одним четким, слитным движением — и выстрелил раненому в голову. 

 

Сейчас! 

 

Но справа что-то всхлипнуло, мелькнула смазанная тень, неловко рванулась вперед, опережая Стива. Тот открыл рот, чтобы крикнуть, но не успел. 

 

Лейтенантик налетел грудью на очередь разрывных, его отбросило назад, на спину. Он заскулил, неловко дергая ногами — и замолк. Каратель спокойно перешагнул через него и двинулся дальше. 

 

Белая, раскаленная, блаженная ярость бросила Стива вперед. Он нырнул вниз, прошел перекатом в ноги, ударил носком ботинка снизу вверх по руке. Оружие Карателя улетело за спину. Тот двинул коленом в ребра, выбивая дух, обрушился сверху, рассчитывая попасть кулаком в голову, но Стив откатился в сторону и вскочил на ноги. 

 

— Не стрелять! — заорал сорванным голосом, потому что мощный луч фонаря сверху уже выхватил их обоих из темноты. Стив шагнул вперед. 

 

Каратель глянул ему прямо в лицо — черные гневные глаза над резко очерченными скулами... Глянул — и вдруг подался назад. 

 

Стив наступал, не давая ему ни секунды передышки. Хук в подбородок — противник увернулся, разведывательный прямой в лицо был встречен блоком — и ногой сбоку под ребра. Пропустил! Этот удар в печень мог бы свалить быка, но Каратель удержался на ногах. 

 

Высокий, ростом со Стива, он отступал, шатаясь под градом ударов. Очень сильный. Обычному человеку достаточно было бы пропустить одну атаку Стива, чтобы свалиться на пол без сознания. Этот пропустил уже несколько ударов. Из рассеченной брови лилась кровь. Он хрипло, запаленно дышал, грудь тяжело ходила вверх-вниз под черной футболкой с черепом. Он почти не контратаковал, только блокировал и уворачивался, но в скорости ему было не тягаться со Стивом. Мощный, но слишком тяжелый. Ему осталось недолго, усталые руки уже опустились слишком низко, открывая голову. Ошибка. 

 

Кулак Стива врезался в подбородок, отбрасывая противника к стене. Каратель отлетел, приложился спиной и затылком — и медленно сполз на пол. 

 

Ноги его больше не держали, но он был еще в сознании. Стив схватил его за футболку, подтянул вверх, блаженно дрожа всем телом: добить эту сволочь, впечатать его в стену. Руки Карателя бессильно обвисли, он глянул на Стива снизу вверх — как-то непонятно, нечитаемо, обреченно, почти без злости. 

 

И Стив не смог. 

 

— Защищайся, ты, трус! — выкрикнул он в лицо смутно плывущее за красной дымкой ярости, застилавшей весь мир. 

 

— Не против... тебя, — прошептал человек в его руках — и закрыл глаза. 

 

***

Эта ночь обошлась дорого, думал Стив, тупо глядя на ровный ряд черных мешков. Почти три десятка человек. С другой стороны — не слишком дорого за поимку самого Карателя. Ему удалось обезглавить Сопротивление. Лишить врагов легенды, символа, надежды. Того, чей знак выводят на стенах, рискуя при этом собственной жизнью.

 

«Когда-то это был я». 

 

Адреналин выветрился, оставив внутри только холод и пустоту. Стив понаблюдал, как тела погибших грузят в машину, и зашагал к фургону для перевозки особо опасных преступников. Он сам не мог бы объяснить, что так царапало изнутри, что гнало его еще раз посмотреть на этого человека. 

 

Стив распахнул тяжелую бронированную дверь. Автомобиль был создан для перевозки мутантов, обладающих сверхсилами. Их сегодняшний пленный, без сомнений, был обычным человеком. Ему точно отсюда не выбраться. 

 

Каратель медленно поднял голову.

 

Он висел в магнитных захватах, растянутый так, чтобы нельзя было даже шевельнуться, не причинив себе боль. Плечи и шею фиксировал стальной корсет. Скованные руки были заломлены назад и пропущены для надежности за стальную штангу, ноги — пристегнуты к скобе в полу. Нижнюю часть лица скрывал «намордник». Над стальной полумаской яростно горели из-под спутанных волос его черные глаза. 

 

Опять это нечитаемое выражение: гнев, удивление и что-то еще. Он смотрел прямо в глаза Стиву — открыто, упорно, почти требовательно. Этот взгляд напоминал что-то из прошлого. В переносице и виске у Стива опять тяжело запульсировала боль. 

 

Каратель был совсем не похож на Стивена Стренджа. Ни капли. Но этот взгляд…

 

***

 

— Я просчитал все вероятности, — сказал Вижен. 

 

После Филадельфии он не говорил со Стивом. Да и вообще почти не разговаривал. Целыми днями сидел неподвижно, погруженный в размышления. На красном окаменевшем лице жили только веки, под которыми бегали туда-сюда глазные яблоки. Жутковатое было зрелище. Стив не знал в точности, может ли такое существо любить, но похоже, Ванда значила для него очень много. 

 

Интересно, что творится в его голове? 

 

Стив бы пожалел его, если бы мог. Но сейчас было не до жалости. Два дня назад на дальней орбите Земли зависли космические корабли и Танос объявил свой ультиматум. Человечеству было предложено сдаться. 

 

В парламентах гремели дебаты, на площадях собирались обезумевшие от ужаса толпы людей и требовали от земных правительств сделать хоть что-нибудь. Но Стив Роджерс знал — сделать хоть что-нибудь может только он. У него было решение. Оно формировалось внутри постепенно, вызывая тупую ноющую боль в голове. Должно быть, так себя чувствует моллюск, когда случайно попавшая соринка внутри мягкой живой ткани превращается в холодную гладкую жемчужину. 

  
  


— Я просчитал, — повторил Вижен. — Ты прав. Без... Ванды и остальных все изменилось. С ними наши шансы победить Таноса приближались к сорока процентам. Без них вероятность победы составляет ноль целых, двести тридцать четыре тысячных процента. 

 

Они были одни в лаборатории на бывшей базе ГИДРЫ. ГИДРА сохранила немало полезных артефактов, но ничто из ее оружия не могло помочь против того, кто победил саму смерть. 

 

— Ты знаешь, что я должен сделать. 

 

— Знаю. Но я не уверен, что это лучшее решение. 

 

— Не тебе решать, — жестко сказал Стив. — Это решать людям, а ты не человек. Нелюди уже сделали достаточно зла. Вспомни Филадельфию. Ты разгребал те завалы после Ванды вместе со мной. 

 

Вижен вздрогнул.

 

— Хорошо. Делай, что должен. 

 

Он закрыл глаза и опустился на спину на блестящий операционный стол. 

 

***

Эти глаза. Боль, ярость, неверие —  и надежда. 

 

Стивен Стрендж согласился участвовать в переговорах сразу, не задавая лишних вопросов. «Я хорошо умею договариваться», — хмыкнул он. В глазах мелькнула веселая искорка — и спряталась. 

 

Он был спокойным и прямым, этот странный маг в алом плаще. Надежным. Раньше Стив бы хотел себе такого солдата в команду. 

 

Теперь у него больше не было его солдат, напомнил он себе, сжимая в кармане камень Разума. Камень был чистым и гладким. У Вижена не было крови. Он не был человеком.

 

Танос возвышался над ними, как темная башня. Вокруг застыли в церемониальном карауле воины крии. 

 

— Взамен? — он склонил голову, ощупывая Стива с ног до головы неприятным, острым, как скальпель, взглядом. — А что ты можешь предложить взамен, человек? 

 

Стрендж непонимающе обернулся к нему — и Стив мягким, неуловимо быстрым движением всадил ему нож между ребер. Стрендж был слишком упрямым. Он никогда бы добровольно не отдал Око Агамото, еще один  магический камень из тех, что так жаждал Танос. Но маг не привык оглядываться за спину. Он с начала и до самого конца безгранично верил в Стива. Считал его героем, как и все. 

 

— То, чего ты больше всего хотел, — сказал Стив, протягивая Таносу окровавленную ладонь с двумя камнями на ней. — Камни в обмен на Землю. Тебе ведь не одна планета нужна — тебе нужна вся Вселенная. Забирай камни, завоевывай все, что хочешь, и оставь нас в покое. 

 

— Стив, — просипел Стрендж, корчившийся на полу. Его слабеющие пальцы цеплялись за рукоять ножа, напрасно пытаясь выдернуть. — Не... надо. В других мирах... тоже люди. Он ведь не остановится... И ты... тоже. Стив... это... ошибка. Нельзя... покупать мир одним за счет жизней других. Нельзя... платить такую цену. 

 

В его взгляде смешались гнев и боль, мольба и бессмысленная надежда. 

 

Стив переступил содрогавшееся на полу тело и протянул Таносу камни. 

 

— Мы договорились? 

 

— Договорились, — расхохотался Танос, как если бы увидел что-то невероятно смешное. Хохот сотрясал стены, вонзался холодными иглами под череп.

 

— Мне больше не нужна Земля. Ты справишься сам. 

 

***

Они все считали его героем — и тогда, и сейчас. Победитель Таноса, спасший человечество. Только он один знал правду. 

 

Стив смотрел в глаза Карателю, распятому между сталью и сталью, а видел Стренджа на окровавленном полу. Тот самый взгляд — упрямый, горящий, выворачивающий душу наизнанку, от которого в ушах снова звучал смех Таноса, а голову раскалывала боль. 

 

— Не смотри на меня! 

 

Кажется, он кричал — истошно, срывая горло. Кричал и бил его  под ложечку, в солнечное сплетение, жестко, наотмашь, пока черные глаза не погасли.

 

Опомнился. Проверил пульс на шее — Каратель был жив. Руки у Стива дрожали, пальцы соскальзывали с застежек. Он вцепился зубами, содрал окровавленные тактические перчатки, отбросил их, как дохлую змею. 

 

Нестерпимо хотелось отмыть грязь и переодеться. 

 

— Этого, как приедем, — сразу в допросную. 

 

***

Холодный душ успокоил, таблетка мощного опиата сняла головную боль. А когда он застегнул белый парадный мундир под самое горло, стало совсем хорошо. 

 

Стив коротко глянул в зеркало. Бледное лицо с нервным, ломким ртом вдруг показалось ему незнакомым, чужим. И плевать. 

 

«Я сделал все правильно, слышите?! Сделал то, что был  _ должен _ ». 

 

***

— Выйдите все. Я сам с ним поговорю. 

 

Глядя на висящего на скованных руках человека, Стив поморщился. Не стоило срываться и бить пленного, а по дороге ему явно еще добавили. Бессмысленная, отвратительная жестокость. Да, Каратель наводил ужас на всех в ГИДРЕ. Его боялись до дрожи и еще больше — ненавидели. Но все же не стоило избивать его до потери сознания. 

 

Темноволосая голова свесилась на грудь. Он был весь в крови, голый до пояса — футболку с ненавистным черепом, видимо, содрали уже в допросной. 

 

Мощный, поджарый, как уличный пес. Годы полуголодной нелегальной жизни наложили свой отпечаток на его атлетическое телосложение: под кожей проступали ребра. На худом, угловатом лице резко очертились скулы. Стив стянул с рук белые форменные перчатки, сунул в карман. Подцепил пальцами колючий подбородок, приподнял. Хотелось внимательнее разглядеть его лицо. Каратель оставался загадкой, которую нестерпимо хотелось разгадать.

 

Не открывая глаз, пленный вдруг с силой оттолкнулся ногами и ударил лбом, пытаясь попасть ему в переносицу. Это было близко. Стив еле успел увернуться. 

 

Вот почему Каратель был так опасен. Казавшееся секунду назад безжизненным тело мгновенно преобразилось: его оплели напряженные мышцы. Этот человек был прирожденным бойцом. 

 

Он забился, выгибаясь дугой, звякнула цепь. Стив услышал глухой хруст. 

 

Каратель сам сломал себе запястье. Массивный фиксатор на его руках был слишком жестким. 

 

Он наконец открыл глаза, обжег Стива взглядом из под темных, мокрых от пота и крови волос. Вдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Упрямо вздернул подбородок. Ему наверняка было больно. 

 

Стив поневоле залюбовался этим яростным взглядом, упрямо сомкнутыми губами, широкими плечами. Бесстрашный. Этот человек напоминал ему что-то давно забытое, хорошее.

 

«Он мог бы стать моим солдатом.

 

Такого не переубедить. И уж точно не запугать. Он не боится смерти, привык к боли. Остается только два выхода. Ликвидировать на месте — но такому жалко пускать пулю в голову. Либо сломать. Разрушить до основания и собрать заново так, как нужно мне. Как собирают автомат. Для его же блага. Он останется в живых, получит достойную цель, станет моим солдатом.

 

У любого человека есть точка, нажав на которую, его можно сломать.

 

Ну же. Где твое слабое место?»

 

Стив положил руку ему на висок и разбитую бровь, прихватил пальцами затылок — так, чтобы контролировать движения. Заглянул в глаза еще раз — спокойно, изучающе. 

 

— Твое настоящее имя и фамилия. 

 

— Фрэнк... Фрэнк Касл.

 

— Почему ты не сопротивлялся мне, Фрэнк? — мягко спросил Стив. 

 

Карие прищуренные глаза на секунду расширились, выдавая удивление. Он не ожидал такого вопроса. Отлично. 

 

— Потому что ты показался мне настоящим. 

 

— В каком смысле? 

 

— Ходят... разные слухи, — с трудом выдохнул Фрэнк. — Что ты — это не ты. Что ты погиб тогда вместе с остальными Мстителями, и вместо тебя теперь двойник. Или даже... андроид, сконструированный ГИДРОЙ. 

 

«Лучше бы я погиб тогда вместе с остальными». 

 

Мысль была обожгла грудь изнутри, как кислотой. Это была недостойная слабость. Нельзя позволить себе быть тряпкой. Не после всего, что он сделал. Цена, которую он заплатил, и правда была слишком высокой. Слишком велика, чтобы после этого отступать. 

 

Он прикусил губу, подавляя бешенство. 

 

— Что тебе рассказать, Фрэнк Касл, чтобы ты убедился, что это действительно я? Про День Чумы? Про Филадельфию?

 

(Дымящиеся развалины, из под которых он руками выкапывал трупы. Он выл в каменно-тяжелое небо, и не было уже никого, кто подставил бы плечо. Пришлось самому, иначе небо раздавило бы всех).

 

— Про... День Чумы. Есть... и другие слухи. Что это ты тогда убил их. Всех Мстителей. Это правда? 

 

Фрэнк замолчал. Было слышно лишь его хриплое дыхание. 

 

— Нет, — процедил Стив. — Представь себе, даже в наших учебниках истории иногда пишут правду. Их действительно убила Ванда. Я не успел. Оставалось только похоронить их, всех, кто был мне дорог. И сделать так, чтобы эта история никогда не повторилась. А еще лучше — никогда не произошла.

 

Фрэнк вдруг дернул головой под его рукой — Стив почувствовал, как все его мощное тело содрогнулось, словно от боли. И взгляд... он больше не напоминал два винтовочных дула. 

 

Теперь Каратель сам был мишенью. 

 

— Расскажи мне свою историю, Фрэнк Касл, — прошептал Стив, глядя ему в глаза, как сквозь занавешенное окно в глубину дома. — Почему тебе так важно, настоящий я или нет? 

 

— Потому что твой плакат, мать твою, висел у меня над кроватью, когда мне было шестнадцать. Потому что я тоже хотел всех защитить! Да я на контракт пошел, чтобы быть, как ты! Чтобы воевать с террористами, как ты воевал с фашистами! Я сам попросился в Афганистан. Сам влез в это дерьмо по уши, потому что верил, что ты тоже бы так сделал. Я всегда верил в тебя, Стив Роджерс. Как ни в кого и ни во что другое. 

 

Он длинно, со всхлипом вдохнул.

 

— У человека должно быть хоть что-то светлое в душе, чтобы не оскотиниться. Должно быть то, что остается, когда весь мир вокруг тебя рушится. На чем ты держишься, когда потерял все. У меня это был ты. 

 

— Ты тоже потерял все, Фрэнк? Как это случилось? 

 

— Когда я вернулся с войны. Мария... она дождалась меня. Я любил ее и знал, что она будет ждать. Она родила мне Лиззи и Фрэнка.

 

— И что случилось потом? — шепнул Стив, упираясь ему лбом в лоб. Под его ладонью на мокром от пота виске Фрэнка пульсировала напряженная жила. 

 

— Перестрелка в парке, — скрежетнул Фрэнк. Ему в глаза было бы страшно смотреть, если бы Стив еще хоть чего-то мог бояться. — Бандитские разборки. Они что-то не поделили между собой. Мы просто оказались в неправильный день в неправильном месте. Я не успел. Не спас их. Фрэнку попали в голову, Марии в живот. Потом темнота. Очнулся через год в больнице, с пулей в черепе. Вспомнил все. Решил, что больше никогда... я не дам. Не допущу. Истреблял всех, кто мог быть опасен для женщин и детей. От мелких крыс до крупных. Никому... пощады. Если ты стал крысой, знай, что в темноте тебя буду ждать я.

 

Он закрыл глаза. На перекошенном лице прямо под пальцами Стива бился, дергался живой нерв. 

 

— Тогда почему ты присоединился к Сопротивлению, Фрэнк? У нас ведь с тобой одни и те же цели. Защитить слабых, навести порядок. Истребить крыс. Но ты стал террористом. Почему? 

 

— Потому что я видел исправительный лагерь для детей, — с ненавистью выплюнул Фрэнк. — Там были такие, как Лиззи. Совсем маленькие. Их «лечили» электрошоком. Стирали память. Превращали в слюнявых идиотов, вот какое это «перевоспитание». Зачем, Стив?! 

 

— Затем, что по-другому нельзя. Мы не можем воевать с детьми. Но и позволять им вырастать врагами государства — нельзя. Иначе все повторится — хаос, смерть, гражданская война. Это ради их же блага. 

 

— Плевал я на такое «благо». 

 

— А ты и плевал, Фрэнк. Посмотри сюда. Посмотри на меня. 

 

Стив потянул его за волосы, заставляя поднять голову. Вцепился взглядом во взгляд, пробивая защиту, вламываясь в самое нутро.

 

— Какой из тебя защитник? Ты же прирожденный убийца, — почти нежно шепнул Стив. — Самая крупная крыса в этой темноте. Можешь обманывать всех, включая себя, но меня-то не обманешь. Я таких, как ты, вижу насквозь. Живое оружие. Ты на самом деле всегда хотел убивать. Тебе нравилась кровь, поэтому ты и подписался на Афганистан. А себе придумал красивую сказочку про фашистов. 

 

— Нет…

 

— Да. Ты разрушаешь все, к чему прикоснешься. В этом твоя суть. Поэтому ты пошел в Сопротивление. Чтобы убивать и при этом чувствовать себя правым. Тебе ведь нужно чувствовать себя хорошим парнем, Фрэнк. А знаешь, почему? 

 

— П-почему? 

 

— Потому что на самом деле ты прекрасно знаешь, что ты виноват. Ты человек войны. Тебе не нужно было даже пытаться жить другой жизнью. Рядом с тобой у Марии, Лиззи и Фрэнка просто не было шансов. Ты сам погубил свою семью, Фрэнк. Только ты.  _ Ты убил их, _ точно как если бы сам нажимал курок. 

 

— Н-нет…

 

Фрэнк отчаянно забился, мотнул головой, пытаясь высвободиться. Он хрипел, как если бы его душили.

 

— Нет, пожалуйста, замолчи. Ты не... Не можешь так. Это не ты. Ты же... всегда был для меня идеалом... 

 

Что-то глухо хрустнуло внутри Стива, как сломанное запястье Карателя. 

 

— Идеалом, говоришь?! 

 

Он всю жизнь был для всех, мать его идеалом. Героем, спасителем. Эти гребанные восторженные взгляды, голубоглазые юнцы, идущие за него на смерть. Плакаты, голоролики, беснующиеся от восторга толпы. Только он один во всем мире знал правду. Правда гнойным нарывом убивала его изнутри все эти годы. 

 

Он не спас никого из тех кто ему был дорог. Он так хотел бы умереть тогда вместе с ними. Но небо могло раздавить всех, и он остался один, чтобы держать небо, как мог. 

 

Ослепляющее бешенство затопило его с головой. Он уже не мог понять, кого так ненавидит: человека, бессильно повисшего перед ним, — или самого себя. 

 

«К черту всё. Того Стива Роджерса больше нет. Он лежит в братской могиле. Его похоронили вместе с теми, кого он не спас. Я шел к высшей цели, но растратил себя всего по дороге. Я больше не знаю, кто я». 

 

Он медленно расстегнул ремень. Было такое чувство, словно сорвался с высоты и летишь в пропасть: ветер в ушах, и внизу живота свернулось возбуждение, смешанное с тошнотой. 

 

В глазах Фрэнка неверие медленно сменилось ужасом. 

 

«Это ради его же блага. Единственный способ доломать его и подчинить, чтобы оставить в живых. Есть люди, на которых действует только это».

 

Кто-то темный и страшный, восемь лет сидевший на привязи глубоко в душе Стива Роджерса, издевательски рассмеялся. 

 

«Ради его же блага».

 

— Тогда посмотри, что твой кумир сделает с тобой за все, что ты совершил. За то, что  <i> _ ты виноват _ </i>. За то, что <i> _ это ты убил свою семью _ </i>. Не сопротивляйся. Потом станет легче. Я помогу тебе расплатиться по всем счетам. 

 

Фрэнк молча рвался из цепей так, что казалось, вот-вот лопнет сталь или порвутся напряженные до предела мышцы.

 

— Так ты сломаешь себе еще что-нибудь, — покачал головой Стив и вытравил немного цепи. Изломанный невероятным напряжением, Фрэнк почти коснулся коленями пола. 

 

Стив раньше никогда такого не делал, но... ээ... подготовиться оказалось легко. Ярость, возбуждение и ужас гремели в его крови, так что он почти не слышал Фрэнка. Тот еще шевелил губами — не то пытался что-то сказать, не то молился — но вряд ли просил о пощаде. 

 

«После этого ты никогда уже не будешь прежним». 

 

Он положил руку на шею Фрэнку, пригибая к полу. 

 

***

Десантный нож при парадной форме всегда казался Стиву бесполезным украшением, а сейчас пригодился. Он распорол черную, линялую ткань на бедре Фрэнка, придерживая, чтобы тот не дернулся. Сверху донизу, и с другой стороны тоже. Срезал с него остатки белья. 

 

От того, что он собирался сделать, трясло и подташнивало. Голову затопляла тяжелая одурь возбуждения. Этот человек был в его власти. Стив позаботится о нем. Чтобы можно было сохранить ему жизнь.

 

В висках грохотало. 

 

— Расслабься. Тогда будет не так больно.

 

Но Фрэнк, висящий на истерзанных запястьях, изогнулся и попытался ударить его ногой. Стив поймал его и притянул к себе. 

 

— Как хочешь. 

 

Он собирался его подготовить под себя, честно. Стив знал, что его крупное телосложение... скажем так, пропорционально везде. Но это бессмысленное упрямство заслуживало наказания. 

  
  


Он опустился на колени. Уперся твердой, налитой головкой в судорожно сжатое кольцо мышц. Надавил сильнее, еще и еще. Это было больно даже для него самого — головку горячо стиснуло. 

 

Фрэнк глухо, нечеловечески взвыл, задергался. Стив качнулся вперед, услышал даже сквозь грохот в ушах влажный звук разорванной плоти. 

 

По крови пошло легче. Он вцепился в мокрые от пота бедра, приподнял и рванул на себя. Вошел до половины, наверняка раздирая ему все внутри. 

 

Фрэнк замолк, но не перестал сопротивляться. Сталь скрежетала о сталь. 

 

Это молчание бесило. Хотелось выбить из него крик. Вывернуть его наизнанку, пялить, пока он не начнет умолять о пощаде. 

 

Не начнет. 

 

Придется ломать до конца. 

 

Стив вышел, дал ему вдохнуть, успокаивающе провел ладонью по бугрящейся мышцами спине. 

 

И всадил на полную длину, одним движением, выбивая дух. Фрэнк ахнул, захлебнулся воздухом — и затих.

 

Упрямый. 

 

Стив взялся за сталь фиксатора между его вывороченными руками, потянул на себя, поддал бедрами туда, где было жгуче и тесно.

 

Перед глазами покачивалась широкая спина Фрэнка, тяжело ходили в ритме дыхания его бока. Позвякивание цепи, сиплые, сдавленные вдохи и выдохи, мокрые, тяжелые шлепки. Больше ничего.

 

Стив безжалостно таранил его внутренности. Всаживался резко, мощно, зная, что с его размерами — это причиняет почти невыносимую боль. Вокруг его члена все мокро сжималось и пульсировало, он толкался в судорожно сведенное нутро, ломая последнее сопротивление. Плевать на кровь и грязь, он давно уже утонул в них с головой.

 

Он нажал рукой на спину, заставляя Фрэнка прогнуться — сталь врезалась в задранные запястья, темные волосы касались пола. 

 

«Я выверну тебя наизнанку и соберу заново. Ты станешь моим оружием. Моим солдатом. Я делаю это ради тебя. Ты терпишь из последних сил, я знаю. Я заставлю тебя закричать». 

 

Жалко его руки. Они еще пригодятся. 

 

Стив на секунду прервался — Фрэнк не смог сдержать облегченный выдох, когда он вышел. Стив поднялся, повернул блок под потолком так, чтобы вытравить еще немного цепи. Фрэнк лег грудью и виском на пол. 

 

Стив постоял пару секунд, глядя, как человек у его ног упрямо и слепо, задыхаясь от усилий, пытается подняться на колени. Длина цепи была ровно такой, чтобы не дать это сделать. Силы оставляли его с каждой секундой, колени скользили и разъезжались. 

 

Надо было закончить начатое. 

 

Он опустился прямо в алое, влажно поблескивающее на полу. Положил руку на затылок Фрэнка, прижал его голову и плечи к полу. Взял его сразу на всю длину, сверху. 

 

Фрэнк закричал — протяжно, почти жалобно. Он извивался под мощными, размеренными ударами, вбивающими его в заляпанный кровью пол. Стив вздернул его под живот, чтобы насадить на себя посильнее — и ощутил под ладонью, изнутри, свой собственный слабый толчок. 

 

Это лишило его остатков рассудка — он сорвался в бешеный темп, вколачиваясь, как отбойный молоток. Вдруг замер. Наклонился вперед, вцепился в волосы Фрэнка, потянул на себя, запрокидывая ему голову. 

 

— Ты виноват и расплачиваешься за это, — вкрадчиво шепнул в ухо. Вторую руку положил на горло, потянул, заставляя выгнуться дугой назад, так, что еще немного — и позвоночник не выдержит напряжения. 

 

Фрэнк крупно вздрогнул всем телом — и обмяк в его руках.

 

«Ты мой». 

 

Стив перехватил его под грудью, прижал к себе, продолжил трахать мелкими, частыми толчками. Фрэнк больше не сопротивлялся. Все влажное, судорожно сведенное внутри — расслабилось. Темноволосая голова безвольно моталась в такт толчкам. Стив заметил блестящие влажные дорожки на щеках. Фрэнк сглатывал страшные молчаливые слезы.

 

Захотелось нагнуться и слизнуть, попробовать их на вкус. От этой мысли Стива вдруг прошило вдоль хребта, обжигающе, до боли, и он излился внутрь, задушенно хрипя, дергая бедрами, мешая сперму с кровью. 

 

***

В голове было пусто и звонко. 

 

«Я больше не знаю, кто я».

 

Он обтерся влажной салфеткой, застегнулся, глянул в зеркало. Отражение ответило безумным взглядом из-под разлохматившейся светлой пряди. На белом мундире уродливыми маками расцвели алые пятна. 

 

Ничего этого не было. Он все перепишет заново, а все это останется лишь дурным сном.

 

Он опустил взгляд. 

 

Фрэнк, окровавленный, изломанный, содрогался всем телом, глухо всхлипывая. Он глядел куда-то перед собой, в одну точку, мимо Стива, словно того и вовсе здесь не было. 

 

Стив опустился на колени прямо перед ним. Бережно отер слезы со щеки. Успокаивающе провел ладонью по мокрой, вздрагивающей спине, запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке.

 

— Вот и все, — шепнул он. — Теперь все будет правильно. Не плачь. Ты виноват, но это можно исправить. Все можно исправить. Ну-ка, посмотри на меня. Вот так. 

 

Фрэнк с трудом приподнял голову, сфокусировал на нем уплывающий взгляд. 

 

— Мы найдем Куб, восстановим порядок, и я верну тебе твою семью. Куб может вернуть всех, кого мы с тобой потеряли. Ты же слышал про него, правда? 

 

Фрэнк, не отрывая завороженного взгляда, покачал головой. Стив не смог понять, чего было больше в этих блестящих, широко распахнутых глазах: ужаса, надежды — или чего-то еще, что он не ожидал там увидеть? 

 

Искусанные, потемневшие губы с трудом шевельнулись. 

 

— Мы тоже искали его... несколько лет. А потом... я нашел на одной заброшенной базе... записи. Тех кто искал его раньше — и не нашел. Куб — это... просто легенда, Стив.

 

— Нет! — Стива затрясло так, что пришлось закусить краешек воротника. —  Куб — это не легенда! О, нет. Куб может переписать реальность, так, чтобы всего этого не случилось. Чтобы ты и я... вернули себе тех, кого мы любим! Мы отыщем его и перепишем все набело, а черновик сожжем. 

 

— Нет... никаких... черновиков. Есть... только жизнь. Все, что ты делаешь, ты делаешь... набело.

 

Фрэнк уронил голову, обвис, как будто эти слова забрали у него последние силы. Стив погладил его по щеке, нежно коснулся губами уха.

 

— Мы с тобой найдем его и сможем все переписать. Я верю. Я обещаю. Ты ведь будешь верным мне, Фрэнк? Хотя бы в этом — не подведешь?

 

— Не... подведу. Я буду с тобой... до конца. 

 

— Вот и хорошо, — Стив поднялся. — Сейчас я пришлю врачей, чтобы ты не умер от внутреннего кровотечения. Тебе помогут, обезболят, вылечат. Скоро станет легче. 

 

«А мне не станет».

 

Он вдруг остро, тоскливо позавидовал Карателю.

 

Анальгетики снимут боль. А что поможет ему самому, Стиву? Сейчас он выйдет за дверь, сменит одежду — и снова станет героем. Зная, кто он на самом деле. Зная, что он сделал сам с собой. 

 

«Едва ли хуже, чем с тобой, Фрэнк. Но очень похоже». 

 

— Стив... 

 

Шепот догнал его у самой двери. 

 

— Подойди... пожалуйста. Прикоснись ко мне. Еще раз. 

 

Стив в пару шагов пересек комнату. Подтянул Фрэнка наверх, заставляя подняться с колен. Вздрагивающая ладонь легла на мокрую от слез скулу. Фрэнк в упор посмотрел на него — и Стив вдруг не смог прочитать выражение его лица. 

 

— Я расскажу тебе кое-что про Сопротивление. Ты же хочешь знать все про Сопротивление?

 

Стив кивнул. 

 

— Мы не ангелы, в этом ты прав, — искусанные до крови, почерневшие губы еле шевелились. — Убийцы и террористы, да. Цели... и средства... Некоторые из нас почти как ты. 

 

Стив недоуменно сощурился. Что-то было неправильно. В самом этом шепоте, в странном блестящем взгляде, напоминающем до предела натянутую струну. 

 

— Когда мы планировали эту операцию, Роджерс…

 

«Операцию?»

 

— Когда... решали, что с тобой делать. Некоторые предлагали взорвать тебя в машине. Или прямо в штабе. Считали, что это решит все проблемы. Но я не согласился. 

 

Он замолчал, его веки опустились. Стив почувствовал, как голова Фрэнка мягкой тяжестью надавила на ладонь. 

 

«Он вырубается. Вот-вот накатит болевой шок». 

 

— Дальше, — он легонько потряс Фрэнка за плечо. 

 

— Я хотел сам поговорить с тобой. Посмотреть, кем ты стал. Я... все еще верил... в тебя. Даже после «воспитательных лагерей». После того, что мы увидели в одном из них. После восьми лет жизни в Красной зоне. 

 

— И? 

 

—... посмотрел. Мне... так жаль... Стив. 

 

Он поднял голову — и Стив почувствовал себя так, словно пропустил удар под ложечку. Ужас в глазах Фрэнка мешался с пониманием и жалостью, такой огромной, что ей не хватало места даже в этой широкой груди, и она рвалась наружу, выворачивая ребра, чтобы затопить весь мир. 

 

— Атлант расправил плечи, — медленно и четко проговорил Фрэнк. 

 

Для того, чтобы сопоставить эту странную фразу с тем, что он знал, и понять, Стиву потребовалось две десятых секунды. 

 

Аудиобомбы. Оружие, которое в Сопротивлении научились делать, используя как образец извлеченные чипы. С его помощью были уничтожены десятки офицеров ГИДРЫ. В самых защищенных местах. За обедом, на заседании и даже в постели. 

 

Смертники Сопротивления вживляли себе в тело небольшой заряд взрывчатки. Детонатор был подключен к чипу с распознаванием голоса. Его настраивали на кодовую фразу, произнесенную определенным человеком. 

 

Человек мог носить такую бомбу в себе годами. Мог проникнуть в ГИДРУ, не вызывая подозрений, — органическая взрывчатка не была видна даже на рентгене. А потом в один прекрасный день сотрудник ГИДРЫ или любовница кого-то из высших чинов взрывались, унося с собой свою цель. 

 

У него оставалось еще восемь десятых секунды. Выскочить в коридор — дверь прикроет, возьмет на себя основной удар — аудиобомбы были точечными, их не делали мощными. Шансы на выживание: шестьдесят из ста. 

 

Стив распрямился. Невыносимая, завораживающая легкость тянула к себе — и он упал в нее. 

 

Это было так хорошо, будто он впервые за восемь лет смог вдохнуть полной грудью. От легкости зазвенело в ушах, закружилась голова. Больше не надо ничего решать, и никогда не придется отмывать с рук кровь. Не надо быть героем, несгибаемым лидером нации. Восемь десятых секунды можно побыть просто Стивом. 

 

Небо с грохотом упало с его плеч. 

 

Он бережно обхватил Фрэнка, прижался к нему — грудь в грудь, лбом в лоб. Положил руку ему на щеку. Беззвучно шепнул «спасибо» — как в детстве, когда болел, и мама поила его горячим молоком с медом, и делалось хорошо.

 

Успел увидеть, каким безбрежно спокойным стал взгляд, в который он смотрелся, как в зеркало.


End file.
